


Cleaning Lady

by AnaBolena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Afk, Anabolena, Angst, Baby impala, Cas!girl, Chevy Impala, Dean x Reader, F/M, Fluff, Impala67, John!girl, Make hell great again, Men of Letters Bunker, Reader-Interactive, SPN Smut, SPN fluff, Sam!girl, Smut, Spn angst, Spn fandom, Spn fangirl, Supernatural - Freeform, Wayward af, YANA - Freeform, dean!girl, possible series, spn fanfic, spn one shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:51:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaBolena/pseuds/AnaBolena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At what age are you supposed to start adulting? 40′s, 30′s? Certanly not late 20′s!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My mo-boss

**Author's Note:**

> It's Edited!  
> You liked it? Leave a comment before you go.

A loud shout awoke me from the middle of the bliss and relaxation of my afternoon nap. Confused I looked around to see where I was…

Where was that handsome fella that was about to take me into the middle of the dance floor by the hand and twirled me around at the rhythm of dancing queen?

Now that I think about it, the man look a lot lithe Mr. Darcy, the one that swung Keira off her feet and made her swallow her words…

Yeah that’s the one, Matthew MacFayden. But he wasn’t wearing that 1800 outfit, nooo. He was looking good! 

Tight jeans, boots and a fitted grey button up, sleeves rolled up to the elbow, sweat on his brow making his bangs damp and sticky and…Fuck!

_‘Go back to sleep!’_

“Y/N!!”

_Crap! That’s my mom._

 Some people believe that when you reach adulthood you should be living on your own, making money to support yourself and not depending on anyone, especially on your parents… Those peoples obviously don’t know me!

“Y/F/N!” My mom’s at the bedroom door now and I’m trying to make myself invisible beneath the covers… sooner or later she’d found out about it.

‘I bet she just hanged up the phone’.

She opens the bedroom door without knocking “Get. Up!” She yells.

I cannot see her face but at this point of my life you don’t need to; I already know she is mad.

I grunt and turn around, and uncover my face just enough for me to see her, but she cannot see me completely.

“What?” the word drags a little from sleepiness.

“That was Mr. Andrews on the phone…”

“So?” I uncover my face a little more, so she can see me pouting but the sunlight that comes through the window makes me flinch and I frown.

“What you mean ‘So?’ Y/N is the second time this happens…”

I really want to say something, you know, defend myself. But my mind is in no state to create a witty comeback for that.

And I just mumble incoherencies in a groggy voice. She is seats by my side on the bed, the mattress sinking with her weight forcing me to get closer to her.

“You’re an adult Y/N… a grown up. You should be out there… dating, getting marry, having kids for God’s sake!” She sighs and places a hand on my back.

I scoot near her hand and stare at her for a moment, before I roll around and wrap myself with the blanket burying my face on the pillow.

“I don’t want to date and get marry… And I don’t even like kids!” I whine like the child I am… at least internally.

My mom gets up and look down at me, I can see the disapointment in her eyes. “You’re gonna have to grow up, you know. I can’t sustain you forever!”

I can’t help my scoffing and retort “You don’t sustain me… I’ve got a job!”

“You work for me!!” she yells in exasperation. “And if you keep pulling the shit you’ve been pulling, I’m gonna have to fired you!”

“You cannot fire me… I’m you daughter…”

“Just try me… I’m giving you one more chance to redeem yourself. I have another job for you tomorrow morning, so you better get a good night sleep because I don’t want another client calling to say that they find you snoring in their bed when you were supposed to be cleaning!!”

———————————————————————————————————-

The next morning, a little bit later than mommy driest instructed me to get up before she went to work, just an hour or two maybe…

Anyways, travel coffee mug in my left hand while maneuvering the wheel with the other one and yawing for the fiftieth time.  
Lebanon is a small town, I know almost all of it, so when I start noticing civilization starting to disappear on the sides of the road, I start doubting my sense of direction, not that I have a really sharp one but I can always find my way around…

‘The fuck!?’

Biffy Clyro blasting on the stereo doesn’t really help me concentrate. I reach the little knob to turn the volume down but not before I sing a long a little, because if I don't finish this song it’ll stuck in my head all day!

“…You would, you could, you should but you never do  
You don’t, you won’t, you can’t and you never will  
You would, you could, you should but you never do.”

Finally turning down the volume of the stereo I check on the address my mom gave me. Yep, I’m in the right path.

I reach the end of the road and the only way to continue is a gravel side little road that leads to the side of an abandon warehouse, with a small hobbit like entrance.

“Okay… what is this place?” I dig my bag for the phone and call mom. The line tones goes one… two… three… four rings and she picks up.

“What the fuck, mom?”

“Language Y/N!”

“Where the ff- where did you send me… there’s nothing here!”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m in the middle of nowhere… Oh! Wait I minute… I know what you did. This is payback. Well played mom… well play! Ha Ha ha… Now can I go back to the civilization?”

“What payback! Y/N, What are you talking about? I’m busy… I’m working and you should be too! Now get out of your car and knock on that door!!”

“Fine… Jeez… Relax. See you. Bye!”

The call disconnected and I had to get out of the car.  
I climbed out of my half lilac half rust old beetle, inherited form grandma and I went up front to get the ‘equipment’ off the trunk.

The little wheels of the case getting jam on the gravel, were delaying me a little more, not to mention that I almost dropped the entire thing climbing off those freaking steps, but I didn’t.

‘Yay me!!’

Panting from all the exercise I’m about to knock when the metal squeaks and makes me jump back and squeal in surprise.

“Fuck! You scared me!” I can’t help the shouting, the tallest man I’ve ever seen walks out of the tiny door frame.

“Sorry!” he lifts his hands up showing he means no harm and I kinda to relax a little.

“It’s fine… I’m Y/N. my mo-boss sent me… I’m here to clean your… super mega man cave?” I shrugged and stick out a hand for him to shake, and he chuckles as he takes it.

‘God his hand is enormous!!’

“I’m Sam… Winchester. Nice to meet you Y/N. And it’s a bunker… Go in… I’ll help you with your luggage.” He laughs again. It’s a good warming laugh it makes me smile.

“There’s a big stair case ahead and you don’t look like your strong enough to carry this on your own.”  
I gasp and look up at him, my eyebrows up and my eyes wide.

“Sorry!” he says quickly. “I didn’t mean to offend you or anything… it’s just that this looks heavy and there’re a lot of steps and…”

“Fine, don’t sweat it… I’m just messing with ya. Thank you, though…” I walk in and turned around to face him again.  
“For the record, I’m as strong as I look.”

“Well… No offence,” he speaks behind me, “but you don’t look very strong…”

“Exactly!” And I laugh, is that annoying Spongebob laugh that my friend hates.

———————————————————————————————————-

“Whoa…”

I look around as he leads the way from a big receiving room, that looks likes the headquarters of the Justice League only missing a big screen, through the archway to a library, a big ass library!

A long line of old wooden tables placed in the middle of the room, and is the biggest private library I’ve seen!

‘Play it cool Y/N!’

“What the f-heck is this please… you said a bunker, right? Are you some kind of prepper?” I turn to look at him as he settles the case on the floor.

“A wh-what?” His eyebrows knead together obviously not familiar with the term.

“You know a prepper… for doomsday or whatever, hording food and water and supplies for the apocalypse. This looks like a good fortress, zombies won’t get to you here!”

He chuckles and shakes his head. “This is a good fortress, yes… But no, I’m not a prepper.” And he stopped talking all together his lips pressed in a thin line.

I take that as a queue to stop asking questions.

Awkward silence…

“So, what do you need, specifically?” I break the silence tilting my head to the side, searching for his eyes.

“Ex-excuse me?” He blurted out, and seems to be a little astonished by the question.

“What do you need me to clean up? This place is truly gigantic if you need me to clean it completely is gonna take me more than just four hours…”

“Oh… yeah!” He face palms softly on the forehead.  
‘What the hell was he thinking?’

———————————————————————————————————–

After a quick tour of the areas I needed to get to, Sam let me to begin going back to the library to do research or something, for some kind of job he never truly explained to me, but whatever.

I grunted and cussed under my breath after I finished cleaning the kitchen; there were ages of dry grease on that effing oven!

“Okay…” clapping my hands and talking to myself.

“Bedrooms… Umm what numbers did he say? Oh right!”

I remember I wrote the 2 numbers he gave me on the back of my hand so I wouldn’t forget which room should clean and which leave alone.

I turned my left hand around and discover that the numbers are gone ‘cause I washed my hands.

“Fuck! They were 11 and 21, that I do remember…”

————————————————————————————————————

Walking through the corridors taking my time, almost dragging my feet I see the little metallic sign indicating I’m standing in front of room 11.

Cracking the door open I poked your head in. “Whoa!” I ‘accidentally’ pushed the door completely open.

Standing by the doorframe I look to one side to the other before I make my way in, step by step.

“The fuck with all the weapons?” I whisper to myself, because I’m obviously prowling. There were all kinds of shotguns and knives hanging on the wall.

“This is some crazy shit décor, me likey!”  
And of course I couldn’t help myself, that weird blade was calling my name. It looked like some sort of video game or movie blade.

Checking behind me to see if someone was near, I took it by the handle.

“Heavy!” Gasping as I saw the sharpness chiseled and the bonelike handle.

Quickly before I get caught I take my phone from the back pocket and open snapchat. I open my friend Nani’s story and snap a few shots of me holding the blade.

*Tha fuck is that!!??*

*Don’t know, but I bet I can shave my legs with it!” lifting your jean leg sleeve, I slightly graced my leg with the black stone like sword with one hand as I take a picture with the other.

The weight is too much for me to hold with just one hand, so it slipped and I cut my leg, not too deep but it started to bleed before I could even feel the pain.

“Fuck! Fuck. Fuck. Shit!” dropping the blade I take a weary rag from the bucket I was carrying with you and pressed it over the wound. I take a few more snaps and send them to Nani.

I moved towards the bed limping and lifted my leg to see the damage, a portion of skin, like 1 cm2 is missing.

I control the bleeding like the expert I am.

An involuntary yawn left my mouth when I realize how comfortable the bed I. “This is memory foam!” Yawning again I lay down on my back, my legs still hanging to the side.

“I think I lost too much blood… That’s why I’m so weak” Speaking between yawns I lift my feet from the ground cuddling with the soft pillow, making it the little spoon.

Aaaanndd… I’m sleping.

————————————————————————————————————-

The sound of the duffle bag on the table startles Sam.

“Dean!” he sounds surprised by his brother’s arrival.  
“I thought you weren’t coming ‘till later… you said afternoon….”

“It is afternoon…” Dean gives his brother an obvious look.

“Shit! What time is it?” Sam blinks repeatedly to adjust his eyes he’s been reading for hours.

“Almost 5” Dean answers with a yawn as he walks to the small table to pour himself s glass of whiskey.

“Where’re the glasses?” He turns to stare at his brother whose still a little out of place.

“Y/N took them to the kitchen to wash them.” He waves his brother off like is the most obvious answer.

“Who the fuck is Y/N… Oh, that explains the half rotten beetle outside.

Sam’s eyes widen his mouth gaping before he speaks. “Fuck! Y/N” jumping off the table Sam started running.

————————————————————————————————————-

“I’m telling you man, she was supposed to leave hour ago… If she isn’t in my room, the kitchen or the bathroom she might have gotten lost around here.”

Sam and Dean were walking down a small corridor, the one that leaded towards the shooting range, but she wasn’t there.

Walking up the same hall they did like half an hour ago, they still haven’t found her.

“I told you we shouldn’t hire anyone and do the leaning ourselves!”

“Too late for that!” Sam says not looking at his big brother.  
“Too late for- Dammit Sammy!” Dean forces the younger Winchester to stop by grabbing his arm.

Sam’s about to say something when Dean shushes him, “Don’t fucking shush me, I’m not a child!”

“Shhh!” There was that noise again, like a soft snoring it was coming from around the corner, more specifically from the agape door of Dean’s room.

Sam pushes the door with his foot and they both stare at the lump under the covers. Dean’s purgatory blade on the floor and there’s a dripping blood trail from where it lays to the bed.

“Y/N…” Sam shakes her slowly by the shoulder but she doesn’t responds. He shrugs and Dean rolls his eyes.

“Y/N is it?” Dean makes sure.

“Yeah.”

“Hey! Y/N! Wake up!!”Dean shakes her a bit more roughly.

“Get outta ma roo…” She waves her hand making Sam chuckle.

“I swear to god!” Dean speaks through gritted teeth.

“Hey!” He insisted, getting closer to her. “You gotta get up!! You’re… Fuck! You’re drooling on my pillow!”

This time Sam couldn’t stiff the laugh bubbling up his throat. Throwing his head back he lost balance and ended up on the bed, on top of her legs finally waking her up.

“Uh… Wha-what?” She sat up quickly and looks from one brother to the other wiping the saliva from the corner of her mouth.

“You are seating on my leg and it hurts.” She said to Sam with a raspy voice.

“Oh. Yeah… Sorry!” Sam got up immediately.

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep. I’m so sorry!” She said yawning “It’s just that… I lost too much blood and… and… Please don’t tell my mom. She’ll fire me!” She sounded like a scared little girl as she smoothed her bed hair.

————————————————————————————————————-

“Look, I’m really, really, REALLY sorry about falling asleep in your bed and playing with your… hazardous toys. You know that thing is sharp right?” I try to sound as serious adulty as possible.

Standing in front of the two tall brothers - they don’t look that much alike to be brothers… maybe they’re a couple-

So, trying to defense my case, but honestly I wasn’t doing a good job.

Sam had a half smile on his lips while Dean’s expression was worst than my mom’s. This was one of those situations in which I need to be with Nani and we would be laughing our asses off.

“Will it help if I tell you that you don’t have o pay me?” I shrugged.

“Well, that would-“ Dean started but I interrupted him right away.

“Actually no…” I chuckled nervously, “You really need to pay me, ‘cause I have to give half of it to my mom. I mean my boss!”

I gave them my sweetest grin and battled my lashes innocently. “I did clean, though… just saying.” I added chuckling again.

Sam nodded and Dean shook his head in defeat.

“I, I-I could cook for you… if you want to; I saw some useful stuff in the kitchen…” My voice trailed off as I saw how the brothers were having a silent conversation with just their eyes and not paying attention to me.

“What?” I asked. “I’m not doing sexual favors…”

“What? NO!” Sam almost shouted shaking his hands and his brother gave me a look like he might have thought of it.

————————————————————————————————————-

After I finished cooking my famous meatloaf I washed the dishes except for the once they were about to use, and made my way back to the library.

“Everything is ready and set up in the kitchen” I told them as I took my cleaning case. Sam came over and took his wallet from his back pocket to pay me.

I extended my hand and he placed the bills on m  
y palm. I looked up at him shyly and he smile.  
“You should pay me extra…” I whispered and he gave me a quizzical look. “You know for the cooking.” I added point with my thumb back towards the kitchen.

Sam laughed and gave a couple extra bills but instructed me to not say anything to his brother. I made my way towards the Justice League room and I realized I wasn’t gonna be able to lift the case. So I went back to the library.

“Hey.” Dean was the one i found seating there by his own. “I know I messed up and I’ve been pushing it, but can you help me… I’m not really a strong person, and I have to lift this, and it’s so heavy… And that stair has a lot of steps. And-“

“And you never shut up.” He interrupted as he stood up adding a toothy smile.

“Yes, I know… my friend always sidy so. We were once… long way back in high school, we ‘accidentally’ broke the stupid trophy glass… you know what I’m talking about right?”

I turned my head back to see him since we were climbing up the stairs and I was leading the way and I caught him staring at my butt.

“Hey!”

“Umm… sorry” he grinned up at me.

“Anyways, we almost convinced the principal that it had been a dog. But I couldn’t shut up and kept talking and talking, so… we got suspended.”

Once outside the door and up the tiny concrete steps I stopped and looked at Dean again. He was a handsome man; Nani would die when I tell her that he found me on his bed.

As I took the little plastic handle from him and our fingers touch, we both felt the statics discharge. I yelp and he smiled.

“It was nice to meet you.” His eyes crinkled as he spoke. Biting my lip I looked up at him.  
“You too…cool room by the way”  
“I know!”

————————————————————————————————————-

A week passed since my job at the Winchesters bunker. It was obvious that they would never call me again. I was okay with it, I mean the place was too big to clean anyways.

But at the same time it was kinda disappointing knowing that I’ll never see Dean again, I mean… Them, both brothers.

A knock on the door disturbed me from my thoughts about the green eye man that found me sleeping on his bed and didn’t take advantage of the situation.

It was my mom… duh! Who else would it be, we live together…

“Whaaaat?”

“You have a job tomorrow…”

“Aaanghhh okaaayyyy. Where is it?"

“Is the same house from last week, the Winchesten?”

“Winchester!” I corrected her. “Really?” I tried not to sound too excited.

“Apparently you did a good job…”

“Like I always do.” I added and my mom slammed the door and left.

————————————————————————————————————-

“Hey! I never thought you guys ever call me again…” I said as I got off my car they were both standing by the little hobbit door.

“Well, you did a good job on the kitchen!” Sam admitted as he took the case handle from my hand.

“And you need to clean the blood stains from sheets.” Dean added as he patted my shoulder.

‘He patted my shoulder… my shoulder!? Why won’t he pat my ass?’

I rolled my eyes and forced a smile on my face, ‘I truly hate blood stains!’

————————————————————————————————————-

“Okay… What you want me to do today?” I asked them once we were all in the library. Sam thought for a second while Dean tried to hide a smug smile. I had to look away before I burst out laughing.

“Is this like some headquarters of something?” standing on the middle of a shower room that had… 7, 8… I don’t know 10 showers was kinda odd, mostly because they told they were the only ones living there.

“What you mean?” Dean inquired standing right behind me making me shiver.

“Fuck!” I blurted out as my body shook on its own.

“Sorry…” He hissed blowing more air on the back of my neck on purpose provoking and aftershock.

“Stop!” I cried out and turned around to face him. He was laughing. “It’s not funny! Aaaghhh” I had to shake my entire body for a few seconds for the sensation to go away.

“Yes it is!”

“Leave! I have to clean!!”

Dean left the room his laughter echoing on the corridor and then I realized, he didn’t answer my question…

‘Fucker!’

————————————————————————————————————-

He shower room took me a little more than an hour. After that I had to go to room 21!

I swept, dusted, folded clothes and tided some old books around…

I was changing the sheets, I shook out the new one to extend it over the bed and when it went down I saw Dean leaning by the door frame.

“What?” Was my immediate question, “this ain’t your room? Is it?” I looked around to make sure, it wasn’t.

He just shook his head no.

“Then what? Why you staring? I’m gonna do laundry, when I finish this… I don’t know where the laundry room is, though”

I stop what I was doing and placed my hands on my hips. I opened my mouth to ask where it was when he put a hand up for me to shut it.

“Can I talk?” I grinned at him and did my famous Spongebob laugh.

“We have to go…” I open my mouth again to protest when he shut me up again. “Uh pp pap pap… just for a couple of hours, you should be fine. We’ll be back before you have to go.”

Unconsciously I pouted and he chuckled. “Don’t be sad…”

He stepped inside the room and walked directly to me stopping just a few inches in front of me.

‘Fuck he’s tall!’

I had to cranked my head back to look at his face, he lifted his hand towards my face and I flinched a bit and with a small motion he showed me he meant no harm, so I stood still.

My eyes never left his as his big hand cupped my entire cheek. “I’ll be back to help you carry your case up stairs, okay?”

I nodded and he moved away from me. A big shiver took over me and he started laughing, the tension in the room dissipated.

“Bye!” He waved from the door and I glared him in response.

‘Fuck!’

————————————————————————————————————-

I was roaming the hallways; Dean hadn’t told me where the freaking laundry room was so I had to wonder around. For some reason the 7B metal sign on the door at my left had something different.

What? I had no idea, but I felt like I had to open that door.

Nothing out of the ordinary… just a couple of shelves with boxes filled with papers and files, everything normal, except for the cold breeze freezing my ankles.

It was coming from under the shelving in front of me and I’ve seen a lot of movies and series to know that there was something hidden behind.

“Holy mother of Fuck!” I took my phone quickly.  
“Nani, where are you? Can you come over?”

————————————————————————————————————-

“Oh my Goood!” She yelled as we both got into the dungeon.

“I know!!! I don’t know what are they or what this place is, but it’s awesome!”

“Maybe this is like a sex dungeon?” She observed as she seated herself on the chair situated inside the funny drawing in the middle of the room.

“Huuh uhh… I don’t think so, there’s no sex swing or anything. And that metal table is really creepy!”

“Yeah…” Nani nodded. “Look shackles” She squealed and shook the iron links in her hand.

My eyes widen and I gasped. “Tie me down let’s do a photo shoot!” She grinned and nodded enthusiastically.

“Okay… I think we may have a problem…” Nani announced after I was secure in the chair.

“Don’t scare me! What’s going on?” I looked down at her; she was still kneeling in front of the chair.

“Well…” She begun and I already could see the bad outcome of the situation in her face.

“This shackles are like handcuffs and I just realized, we don’t have a key.”

“You’re fucking with me right?” I laughed nervously a knot was forming on my stomach and I felt like I had to throw up and poop at the same time.

She just shook her head no.

“Fuck, Nani!! Couldn’t you check that before you closed them around me???”

“Sorry I got too excited.”

“Okay… okay. Help me breath… I’m getting claustrophobic and my nose itch!”

————————————————————————————————————-

The panic attack was defused before it blow up and now we were laughing again as Nani took some pictures of me with her phone.

A couple of hours must have already passed because we heard the loud slam of the front door closing and Nani jumped off the metal table.

“I’m gonna go tell them you’re here and then I’m gonna run off…” She said with the most serious face I’ve ever seen in her and I nodded.

Before she was completely out of the room she turned around.

“If you end up in jail… try not to drag me down with you, so I can bail you off. Love you”

“Yeah… love you too”

————————————————————————————————————-

I heard loud footsteps coming my way and for some reason I begged for Sam to appear behind the hidden door.

But of course my prayers weren’t answered…

“Here you are…” Dean spoke in a monotonous tone no showing if he was mad at me or not.

“Look I’m sorry, I was looking for the laundry room and I got lost and then I thought this was like an awesome sex dungeon, so I call my friend and she tied me down before we realized we didn’t have the keys for the cuffs and well… here I am. He he!”

“A sex dungeon, huh?” He cocked an eyebrow at me.

“Yeah, but it cannot be, there’s no sex swing…” I blurted out and he shook his head.

“I this was indeed a sex dungeon, what did you expect to happen to you when I found you already chained to the chair?”

I opened my mouth to speak but for the first time in… ever I was speechless.

Dean walked towards me, slowly dragging his feet on the concrete floor. My fingers dug on the arms of the chair and I gulped at the proximity of his crotch to my face.

“You know you’re sorta my boss, right?”

“Mmhmmm.” He hummed and nodded.

“This can be considering as sexual harassment.” I looked up at him then down to his crotch and then back up.

“Fuck! I’m sorry!” He apologized as he dug in his jeans front pocket and produced a key.

Once I was free I started laughing really loud, cackling nonstop. He started at me and I double myself with laughter.

“What?” he finally asked annoyed.

“You shoulda seen the look on your face!!”

————————————————————————————————————-

Standing on the little gravel path, this time Dean walked me to my car. I thanked him and went to open the rusty door.

“Hey!” he stopped me before I could get in. “If you want to… next time you come here, I could help you with your car a little.” I smiled and he scratched the back of his neck.

“Really? But don’t have the money for it…”

“It’s fine, maybe you can pay me by cooking dinner.“ He grinne, and those little wrinkles showed on the side of his green eyes again.

“Okay.” I nodded and extended my hand to him. “We have a deal.” I said as we shook it.

Out of the blue he pulled me towards him, my chest hitting his and his other hand snaked around my waist.

I yelped and shivered, he laughed at me. And ducked his head down; I cranked my head back to look directly at his face; I held my breath trying to play it cool.

“And maybe we could… I don’t know…” He bit his lower lip and I almost lost it.

“Yeah… maybe.” I pushed away from him and went back to my car.

“See you next week.” I waved at him as the rumble of the old engine started.

“Next week it is.” He shouted over the noise and did a little salute with two fingers up.

I stared at him though the review mirror ‘till he disappeared in the distance.

‘Fuck!’


	2. We're hunters

It’s been a week since the sex dungeon; it was a sex dungeon I mean, what else could have been?  Anyways, I’m getting ready in the comforts of my chamber when mother walks in announced.

“Uh… Knock much?” I say to her sarcastically as I stare at her reflection through the mirror.

“I thought you were still asleep… What are you doing up? She eyes me up and down, suspiciously.

“I have work to do? I turn to see her this time traight in the eyes and she comes closer to me.

We’re almost the same height I’d just grown up to be like a quarter of an inch taller than her so I can kinda look down at her.

_She hates it, I gloat about it!_

“What are you up to?” She narrows her eyes at me her nose scrunching almost brushing mine as she keeps getting as closer as possible.

“What do you mean? I’m up to nothing… I have to work!” I lean down and kiss the commissure of her lips and then smile at her.

“Now leave, I have to finish getting ready” I resume what I was dong before she walked in on me and continue brushing my tangled hair.

To be honest it’s been like a week since I last brushed my hair, so it’s sort of a mission impossible. With a loud groan I just desist and pull my hair up in a sockbun.

I hear mother snort when grab the scissors from my desk and chop the seam of the first sock I find on the floor.

I look back at her; she’s seating at the edge of my bed, observing my every move. “What?” the staring is getting a little creepy.

“I’m just trying to figure out what drug are you on…” She rests her elbows on her knees and I stay still allowing her take all of me.

After some long seconds her eyes are still wondering around and I just shake my head and go to grab my jacket. As I slide it over my shoulders a shiver run down my spine, reminding me I have to pee before I leave the house.

I walk towards my mom placing both my hands on her shoulders and kiss her forehead before I look at her face. “Just the regular pot, mom. Gotta go. Bye!”

After I leave the bathroom and fill my travel mug with fresh coffee I yell a new goodbye to mommy dearest and climb into my car.

——————————————————————————————————-

This time there’s no one there to receive me, like last time I was here.

“This is rude…” I scoff to myself and park the car, then I go around the front to get the cleaning case from the trunk,

_‘Fuuuck!’_

“How could I forget the fucking case!!” I sneer and curse myself repeatedly.

 _‘What do I do now? I can go back home, but I’m gonna be late; the traffic sure is worse by now…’_ I look at my imaginary wrist watch, although I know it’s near 8.30.

“Fuck it!” I just go without my stuff, maybe they would take pity on me and say I don’t clean at all and let me hang.

The excitement makes me trot down the little concrete stair and I almost break my neck when my ankle twists.

Stairs were never my thing.

Whining about my close encounter with a premature death I stand by the thick metal door and knock, really hard because I know they won’t listen if not.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!!” Not only it was a soft as fuck knock, that they obviously did not hear, but I also broke a knuckle. _‘I think.’_

Gracing my right hand with my left fingers I kick the door this time real hard, and wait… And wait

I can definitely hear the loud bangs on the metallic stairs inside the bunker after only a couple of minutes.

_‘Bunker is such a funny word.’_

The door flies open I and find myself standing in front of a very tired looking 5’1 male model, _‘Ahggh even with the 3 day scruff and bags under his eyes he looks delicious!’_

A smiled crawls in his face when he sees it’s me, but quickly hides it and greets me. “Hi!”

“Morning… or night? Have you slept? You really don’t look like you had that much sleep… Still look good, though” I started mumbling like always and luckily he stops me.

“No, I didn’t sleep last night; I was doing some research for… this thing.” He cuts himself off in the middle of the sentence not wanting to reveal whatever he was researching for and I let it pass.

“Come on. Get in; I’ll help you with… Where’s your case?”

I look over my shoulder to where the case should be and I panic, but just for like a second before I remember.

“Oh, I forgot it.” I grin and giggle. “I’m gonna have to go back and get it…” I start hesitantly hoping he’d say, something but he let me ramble.

“It’s gonna take like over an hour, you know… I have to go and then come back, and the traffic at these hours is horrible. And you know that my car is a piece of sh-crap. It’s really not that far, normally it just takes me…” I do mental calculation and my eyes go up to the sky, math is always hard at this time in the morning.

“I don’t know…Umm, half an hour of 40 minutes to get here. Maybe if I had some other vehicle, you know? Ahhh.” I gasp at the realization “Perhaps a scooter!! That would be awesooomeee!” I singsong that last part excited with the idea before the realization hits me, “but they’re heavy and don’t think I’m strong enough to hold it when I stop on a red light and I sure gonna fall to the side…” My trail of loud thoughts is interrupted by a deep chuckle and I look back at Dean.

He’s leaning against the door frame and his shoulders shaking with laughter.

“What?”The word comes out half a chuckle.

“You really need to ask?” He responds and shrugs. “Just get in! We have cleaning stuff you can use.”

I don’t want to show the disappointment in my face, I mean I was there to clean after all. So I plaster a smile on my face.

“Really?” He looks at me as he closes the door and motion for me to go down first. I take a hold of the railing because I don’t want to trip again and break my hip or something. It would be so embarrassing.

“Do you guys have a broom?” I ask.

“Yes.” The response is kinda obvious so I keep going.

“What about a mop?” My tone is little more challenging.

“Mmhmm.” He just humms at me and then lead the way through the Justice League room, I need to remember to ask what the hell this is later.

“Rags?” He looks at me over his shoulder and nods.

“Okay… Umm, cleaning products?”

He stops in front of me suddenly and makes me bump into him. I yelp and he’s like lost in thoughts.

After a few long seconds he turns around and leans down leveling his eyes with mine, like I did to my mom earlier.  He speaks in a low tone, his coffee breath in my face and I wish I can say it bothers me, but it fucking doesn’t.

I hold the shivers his closeness provokes me but it must have shown in my twitching eye. Cause he smirks at me and then stands straight, towering over me.

“Good!” I try to play it cool like I do most of the times I talk to him. “I’d clap you but I hurt my hand knocking on that door. Ahh… I know I’m going to clap with one hand.”

I extend my left hand and start flexing it, banging the fingers against the heel repeatedly making a small clapping sound.

But soon enough the effort of coordinating my arm to stay straight and the bending on the fingers starts to get to me and without noticing my foot starts tapping the floor and then my whole body is moving around franticly.

Dean laughs hysterically making me laugh. “Try clapping with just one hand. It drives you crazy!” I shout at him, defending my actions.

I see hem trying it but nothing happens to him, so I stop and give him a bitch face. “You are so weird.”

“Oh, I’m the weird one? Are you sure about that?”

—————————————————————————————————————————–

Sam arrived soon after mine and Dean little interaction. Dean said to me that Sam goes running every morning; and I think he should keep doing it because _he’s looking fine as hell!!_

All sweated up, tee clinging to his chest and abs, tracksuit pants and ‘ _Oh. My. God, can I get an Amen!’_

Both men sat at one big table in the library; and apparently it is the best place to start my cleaning today.  I find myself stealing glances at their direction more than I’d like to admit.

“What is it?” Sam’s the one who ask, but I don’t think Dean didn’t notice my starring. I stop what I’m doing and move to stand next to younger sibling.

_‘I leant earlier, when Dean called him little brother.’_

“Just wondering,” I begin leaning over the mop stick which is almost as tall as me by the way, “what do you guys do?”

“Whatcha mean? Dean voice comes from the opposite side of the table making me turn my head to see him.

“Like, for a living? I mean, I’ve only been here 3 times, and besides the odd… umm toys I haven’t seen any hint that show me what kind of work you do. Is not like I’ve been snooping around… on purpose.”

“We… um we’re hunters.” Sam says wavering

“Hunters? An what do you hunt, Yetties?” I ask shocked and I can imagine the face I’m making; but not because I once spent a whole afternoon studying and rehearsing my expressions. “Cause I don’t think you can sell deer meat that high priced to afford this place! Not that is any of my business…” I grin trying not to look to prying.

“Some’n like that.” Dean smirks at me.

“What about that room?” _‘Why not take advantage of the situation, huh?_ ’

I point my finger towards the entrance of the library, knowing that on the other side of the archway there’s the ‘Justice League’ room.

“Is a war room.” Sam answers this time, forcing my eyes to focus on him. I try to lift one eyebrow but I know I always look ridiculous doing  that, because I never really got the hand on it.

“War room? To set strategies and stuff? Like in the movies?”

“You could say…”

“Uh huh…” I nod again and then my eyes go from Sam to Dean and Sam again. They’re doing that eye talking thing again. _‘I wonder if they can read each other’s mind.’_

“You two are giving me such vague responses, that I’m just gonna drop it… For now.” I narrow my eyes and stare at both of them for a moment before I resume what I was doing.

—————————————————————————————————————————-

I push the door of room number 11 with the plastic laundry basket, since it was ajar and then I knock.

Dean’s lying on his bed, arms crossed above his chest, eyes closed and he’s wearing big headphones. For what I caught he’s hearing some 80´s heavy metal, like my dad used to hear when I was little.

I call on him from where I stand under the doorframe but apparently he doesn’t hear me, so I walk into the gloomy room.

“Dean?” I say again, a little lower this time; I don’t want to scream and scare him.

My hand moves and positions itself on his ankle, softly. He surprises me seating up and grabbing my wrist in less than a jiffy.

I cry out in shock and drop the basket to the ground because of his quick action and he opens his eyes.

He wiggles his eyebrows at me and I snatch my arm back.

“Psico!” I bend down and take back the plastic container, my mouth is still in a pout when I straighten myself up and notice him smiling.

“Hey… Don’t get mad. It was a joke.” He trys to reach my wrist again and I back up and look at him suspiciously.

He stands up from the bed and finally removes his headphones. “I sorry.” He apologizes and I see the sincerity in his eyes.

“It’s fine… You just scared the shit out of me!” I say shaking my head “I was trying not to scare you!” He chuckles and I joined him.

_‘Even his laughter is sexy!’_

“Anyways! I want your laundry, I’m about to drop a big load.” My eyes widen and I let out a loud SpongeBob laugh.

Dean hangs his head low and sighs at my unintended joke. “Here…” he removes the paid over shirt he’s wearing hands it to me, then a few other cloth items from around the room.

Again I try my best not to fix my eyes in his cotton clad biceps and  shoulder blades, so I bite my lip and redirect my attention to the weapons hanging from the wall.

“Where did you get the knife anyways? I’ve never seen anything like it.” My finger pointing repeatedly to the black blade I cut myself with when I attempted to shave a couple of week ago.

“It’s an ax and I got it from Purgatory.” He answers me quickly and then his face changes, like he’d said something he shouldn’t have.

I nod awkwardly and I then say something I never thought I would say to any human being.

“I went in there once… I didn’t think they’d sell knives in there, though. I-“ I interrupt myself with a gasp.

“Is-is this like a kinky thing?” A massive shiver takes over my body.

Dean’s expression changes again, this time he crosses his strong arms over his chest and cocks that fucking eyebrow at me.

I feel my cheeks warming and I shift the weight from my feet uncomfortably. “What?” I almost whine.

“It was during spring break!” I yell at him. “I was young and I wanted to experiment…” His features look a little more curious and he just let me talk.

“I met this gorgeous perky readhead, she was so hot!” I close my eyes and I hear myself sucking y breath at her memory.

“We made out a little and then she took me to her place; she was a sort of geek, you know?” I open my eyes and look back at Dean, his face is light red and he seems to be struggling to breathe normally.

I bite my lip and continue my tale. “We made out some more and then she-she ate me out. It was the best I ever had to be honest. Now I feel a not guilty for not returning the favor. She said I was alright; she didn’t pressure me or anything.

Then we tried out the scissoring thing… you know?” I leave the basket on the floor again and show him the movements with my hands.

_‘Awkwaaaard!’_

I see him swallowing hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing down and up and then he licks his lips.

_‘Uunghhh enter me now!’_

I let out a long loud sigh and drop my arms to the sides of my body as I walk closer to him “Now you tell me about your experience in purgatory.”

He seems shocked, he open his mouth to talk but quickly cut him with my palm in his face. “Please, leave the gory details out… I don’t wanna know what that knife is for.” I say with a shrug.

—————————————————————————————————————————-

After laundry is ready I go to the kitchen to start some dinner before I head off. I find Sam sitting at the table and Dean standing in front the open fridge.

“Hi!” I do a little wave at them and they both look up from what they’re doing and ‘hey’ me back.

I walk pass Sam and go towards the fridge. “Move.” I smile to Dean and he complies leaving the door open for me to take whatever I’m going to take. I roam through the shelves and note some useful things.

“So.” I close the door with a thump that make me jump a bit and then grin back at them. “I can make some veggies and chicken, maybe like a casserole or… Do you guys have any flour?”

“I think so.” Sam points to the high cabinet above my head.

“Then I can make you guys some sort of potpie? You like that?”

“Sure, sound good.” Sam answers with a shrug, Dean smiles at me and takes a swing of the beer he’s holding.

“Hmm” Dean hums to get my attention. “Do we have to pay you extra again for the coking?”

My eyes widen. “How do you now that?” I narrow my eyes at Sam who lowers his gaze and focuses on the screen of the laptop in front of him.

I scoff and face Dean again. “Nah, this time’s for free… Just help me get the flour.”

—————————————————————————————————————————–

In a moment I find myself alone in the kitchen while kneading the dough for the cover and everything is way too silent for my taste. So I take my phone from my back pocket and search for the music folder, leaving flour stains all over the screen.

I press shuffle before I place the phone on the counter and smile when the first song starts and I sing along the lyrics:  “Flicka flicka flicka flicka flicka. Here you are Cata cata cata cata cata… Caterpillar girl!”

Suddenly I’m dancing, all around, doing a perfect representation of Robert Smith: “The day I stop. Is the day you change. And fly away from me.. Uuuuuuhhh uhhhhhhhh”

I put the platter in the oven and close the door with my hip, spinning I turn around and meet a pair of green eyes. I stare at him for a moment before the Robert startes singing again: “Cata cata cata cata cata cata cata cata caterpillar girl.”

The song ends and I stand in the middle of the kitchen heaving and breathless for the exercise. Dean has a serious look on his face.

“Aren’t you clap at me, I just danced and sang for you, dude.”

He shakes his head and claps with one hand, earning a big laugh from me. “You are so weird.” I say over my shoulder as I go back and begin to clean up the counter.

Once everything is back in order there’s still 15 minutes on the oven clock, so I take a water bottle from the fridge and sit at the table, folding one leg under my butt.

Dean follows my leas and seats himself on the place opposite from mine with a fresh beer on his hand.

“Can I ask you something?” I shift in my seat and he nods.

“Why is there a bathroom sink and a mirror in the kitchen?”

He turns around and glances at the white porcelain sink. His brow furrow like is the first time he’d ever seen that thing; finally he brings his eyes back at me.

“I honestly have no idea.”

—————————————————————————————————————————-

Before I leave for the day I set the table and say goodbye to the guys. I tell them that there’s no need for them to walk me to the door since I didn’t bring my case.

Sam says that there’s no need for me to brig it anymore since they have everything I need there.

“Bon appetite.” It’s the last word I say to them before I make my way to the front door. Being me I caught distracted by the map table at the ‘war room’ when I feel a cold breeze all around me and a loud sound, it’s like a hundred birds are flying all around me.

It scare me so I try to walk out as soon as I can; I unfortunately I trip, with the same chair I pulled out in order to bend over closer to the map.

I fall in slow motion, the concrete floor getting closer and closer to my face, I shut my eyes and then I’m not falling anymore. Instead I’m standing in front of two men, one in a worn out trentchoat and the other one a bit shorter wearing a completely black suit.

“And who you might be, Sweetheart?” 


End file.
